


Night night Sweetheart.

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Other, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: Can't sleep? Don't worry (uf) sans is here to help.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Night night Sweetheart.

You toss, you turn but every which way you lay is just, if not more uncomfortable than the last. It's too hot under the covers but it's too cold without. It's too dark even though a slight hint of light is annoyingly seeping through the curtain. It's deafeningly silent yet the noise in your head won't shut up.

No matter how you fluff and shuffle your pillows their just not cradling your head right and the air in the room is far to close and tight. Your mattress feels like a bed of rocks and you don't quite know what happened, it all seemed so comfortable this morning, why then is it so hard to fall asleep? 

Once again you toss and turn, trying to find that comfortable sweet spot. How on earth have you ever slept in this environment before? If it wasn't for how tired and weak you feel you'd have hurled your pillows across the room in frustration, instead you opt for tossing onto your side and letting out a humpf of a sigh.

A weight shifts and shuffles on the other side of the bed. A deep tired voice groans, "Ya alright doll?" 

"No..." you sigh back, turning to face the skeleton seeing his tired red eye lights glowing in the dark. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't sweat it precious, 'm guessin' ya can't sleep?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Man, I know what that's like, Come 'ere." He pulls you close. "better?" 

Miraculously the warmth of his embrace is just right, the position finally comfortable, his arms around you feel so safe and secure and his hand stroking your head seems so soft and soothing. All tension and stress melts away, you feel so sleepy and your eyes refuse to stay open. Your racing mind slows to a stop, all the little things that bothered you before forgotten as you bask in the embrace, your mate is surprisingly comfortable for a skeleton.

You let out a hum of contentment as a reply. 

"Good," he whispers, planting a skelly kiss on your forehead.

"Love you." You mumble sleepily, snuggling closer, taking note of how his steady soul is rhythmically vibrating almost as if purring, it makes you so… so .. sleepy. 

"Love ya too." 

The only sound in the room now is your soft breathes as you drift deeper and deeper into slumber.

"Night, night Sweetheart." He says in a hushed tone, closing his eye sockets ready to fall back asleep as he cuddles you close.


End file.
